


White Council Correspondence

by car_yl



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_yl/pseuds/car_yl
Summary: Some missives arriving in Edinburgh following Battle Ground
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	White Council Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowing all characters from Jim Butcher and the Dresdenverse so I can vent.

**WHITE COUNCIL CORRESPONDENCE**

THE BARON OF CHICAGO:

In a standard business envelope on a sheet of letterhead is a printed letter in standard memo form;

To: The White Council of Wizards

From: The Accorded Baron John Marcone of Chicago

Be it known to all members of the White Council, after petitioning the Accorded Nations and gaining their agreement, that the following restrictions now apply to Chicago and its environs:

1) No member of the White Council may enter the freehold of Chicago without prior notice to and permission from the Baron or his duly appointed representative. Passes will be issued on an individual basis.

2) All members currently residing within the freehold of Chicago and its environs must register with the Better Future Society by Paranet or in writing forthwith. 

3) No Warden of the White Council may pursue any magical being who has entered the freehold. All magical justice will henceforth be the sole purview of the Wizard of Chicago, aka the Winter Knight, Harry Dresden.

4) The Accorded Nations recognize The Winter Knight, Harry Dresden as the Wizard of Chicago and the only legal authority on par with the Baron, by gracious permission of the Queen of Air and Darkness.

5) The White Council of Wizards is no longer recognized as the representative body of the human race by either the Baron or the Accorded Nations due to failure to abandon business as usual and defend a major human city from supernatural attack during the battle with the Titan.

While the valor of those who were present in Chicago during the battle is recognized and applauded; the actions or rather inaction of the General Council are viewed as a violation of the Accords and an act of cowardice towards mortals.

6) Any wizard or Warden found within the environs of Chicago without the above mentioned pass or permission will be incarcerated and held for trial. The judge will be a recognized neutral power; the prosecutor will be provided by the Winter Court; the accused will be allowed one representative from the White Council who must wear thorned manacles upon entering the freehold and until leaving its borders.

A list of punishments for various crimes against the freehold will follow within one human year, negotiated by the Accorded Nations with no input from the White Council permitted.

7) Any attempt to damage or kill either the Baron or the Wizard of Chicago by any member of the White Council, its vassals, allies or employees will be deemed an act of war against All of the Accorded Nations.

8) Any wizard wishing to abdicate membership in the above mentioned Council and to declare loyalty to the Wizard of Chicago may apply in writing to the Better Future Society of Chicago by a member of the Little Folk or by standard US Mail. Anyone attempting to interfere with the delivery of said applications, which are being monitored by the Archive, will be considered an enemy of the freehold and a traitor to the Accorded Nations.

9) There will be no negotiation of these restrictions with either the Baron or the Accorded Nations.

John Marcone, Accorded Baron of Chicago

Witnesses:

Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness  
Donar Vadderung, Monoc Securities  
Ferrovax, the last Dragon  
_____________________________________________________________________

MAB

In an unmarked white rag linen envelope is a card embossed with a raised white snowflake on its face. Inside the following message is handwritten in calligraphy using sparkling deep blue ink:

To the White Council of Wizards,

Thank you for relieving my Knight of some of the divisions in his loyalties. It is a relief to all who know and admire him that he is no longer torn between a loyalty to your Council and his other duties.

I am told you have received a missive from the Baron of Chicago informing you of the decisions of the Accorded Nations concerning your Council and the Freehold of Chicago. Let me add that the Gatekeeper and I continue to work hand in hand to protect reality and that I therefore, place him under my personal protection. I also extend an invitation to any White Council member who wishes to join that fight to resign your Council. You can choose to be recognized as citizens of Winter and be assigned to the Gatekeeper’s personal contingent.

As to my Knight: he has informed me that he intends to continue to recognize the 7 Laws of Magic.

I inform YOU that he is no longer bound to any obedience to the censure, restrictions or opinions of your Council. He can and will act according to his own conscience and dictates until or unless they contradict with my own.

Also, I have loaned him to Baron Marcone to act as Wizard or sheriff, if you prefer, of Chicago. Wardens must co-ordinate any pursuits with him. His judgements as to whether or not they may act within Chicago and its environs are final, inviolable and irrevocable.

Please be prepared to hear from the Accorded Nations as to the dispensation of all properties belonging to both the Blackstaff, aka Wizard McCoy and the Wizard of Chicago. It has been brought to our attention that the Wizard McCoy has been denied access to his journals and that both wizards have been denied access to significant areas of the Library, which is NOT the sole property of the White Council.

Also attempts have been made to alleviate Wizard McCoy of the burden of the Blackstaff. Since the Blackstaff is the property of Mother Winter and she and she alone has the power to either permit or deny its use, any other attempts to take possession of that item will be considered an act of treason by the Accorded Nations. Anyone attempting to remove the item from Wizard McCoy’s possession without the express permission of Mother Winter will face summary execution.

Once again, thank you for freeing my Knight of the yoke of loyalty to yourselves.

Mab,   
Queen of Air and Darkness, Queen of the Winter Court, Head and Founder of the Unseelie Accords  
_______________________________________________________________

THE WINTER KNIGHT

In a plain white dime store envelope in block print on lined notebook paper:

To: The Merlin of the White Council of Wizards

From: Harry Dresden, Wizard of Chicago, Knight of the Winter Court, Warden of Demonreach,

I hereby request that all information concerning my status as a Starborn be provided to me forthwith. If I am forced to look elsewhere for the information -say from Drakul- you might not like the way the information is slanted.

I also require any and all information on my ‘creation’ through accident or design by any member of the White Council, including information about the fates and histories of both of my parents.

My fate is now **my** choice. Full disclosure of the above requested information is the only way to ensure a properly informed choice. If you fail to comply with my request then on **your** head be it. I will seek my answers elsewhere. Consequences be damned.

Harry


End file.
